


The Last Tides

by line_greys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Azure Moon Edelbert Pain, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Metaphors, but with mostly implicit language, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/line_greys/pseuds/line_greys
Summary: “Hubert...” the sound that left her was a toneless breath that hit him like rotten wind.“Take me” she whispered and in her eyes a ship had sunken to the black depths of a stormy sea. She pulled herself close to his face and her lips breathed fearfully against the corner of his mouth, drowning, dying.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Last Tides

**Author's Note:**

> i decided not to put a rating but basically, it’s 800 words of angsty sex (even though the language used is rather implicit), so proceed with caution. hope you enjoy!

“Hubert...” the sound that left her was a toneless breath that hit him like rotten wind.

“Take me” she whispered and in her eyes a ship had sunken to the black depths of a stormy sea. She pulled herself close to his face and her lips breathed fearfully against the corner of his mouth, drowning, dying. 

Hubert put his hand on the back of her neck and slowly drew her the last heartbeat towards him, tilted his head and hit her mouth with his tongue before he laid his lips on hers, kissing her so softly it was cruel provocation. She melted in the pain of his kiss, crumbled in his cold embrace and he pulled her towards him, onto his legs and her chest hit his, her hands dragging over his shirt erratically as if to regain footing. 

To him, too, the torturous slow breaths against her mouth were like his dying wishes, and he bathed in their unanswered hunger, the deliberate slowness of their kiss, the despair in her mewl when he opened the Flame Emperor’s dress; as if longing was all that made them feel alive. In what felt like and might very well be their last moments they did not seek satisfaction, only pain to burn them so they remembered the blood in their bodies, so that it might keep their flesh warm for another fragment of a day. 

His tongue and lips slid down her neck as he peeled the layers off her pale skin. Her fingernails gouged rivers into the fabric on his chest, her eyes pinched and burning in her head thrown over his shoulder, his large hands weighing sweltering and rough on her sides. Her head and shoulders sank back as he kissed the crook of her neck, her collarbones, then the rift down the mid of her body until he reached the center of her chest. She was freezing, glaciating under the hotness of his touch, and his rough breath against her skin, and most piercingly the knowledge that it was Hubert who now dug his face into the space between her breasts, idly took in her scent, then slid his hands under her body to lift her, stand up and move across the room. Layers of fabric slid and fell down her legs to the ground, and already her bare back was pressed against the wood of the bedroom wall. Tenderly he moved his body up into hers, leaned and pressed his whole length against her so tightly he felt he was about to merge into her. He could not keep control anymore.

“I will hurt you” he breathed hoarsely and her head fell back in a nod, white hair stuck between their chests, stuck between his fingers, caught between her teeth where it trembled in her sweaty breaths. She felt nothing but pressure now, pressure and waves, waves of black oil about to flood over her head. Hubert held them off for as long as he shielded her body with his, held his head over hers so his hair fell into her eyes, enwrapping her fully in his presence so she could know nothing else. He kissed her crudely from above, forced her head down between his heavy breaths and crunched her body in his grip, and she met his lips breathlessly and wrapped her legs around his hips, clasping on for her life while his kiss grew harder, tasting her as if it was the last thing he would feel. The flavor of salt fell under their tongues and he sucked on it, drawing a gasp from her while another heavy piece of fabric hit the ground. Now he drew close again, panting against her lips, until finally she could feel him and shivered. He breathed out. And finally their coalescence was the collision of the tides, forceful and painful and deep, and the wall they pushed against had to push back hard so it could hold them as they rose and crashed down and rose up again, lost in a storm of unspeakable fears.

And when at last they had sunken to the bottom they shriveled; and they held each other, held each other close before the holes in their hearts could scrape their souls out, before they could remember their names. If there existed a next day, they would be newborns by its dawn; new ashen undeads built from the friable shells of their predecessors. And they would surge like a violent arrow and rip through the flesh of thousands in an attempt to catch up to a light that had long, irretrievably outrun them; until one day, they would be plucked out of the sun’s blood-stained face, and finally snapped in two. 

So what else could they do but spite death? What else but take each other so death wouldn’t be first to take them. Destroy each other so there was nothing left to wreck. They were the only ones who had ever chosen each other’s side. They had seen each other’s horrors, had watched each other die. Be it by a god’s sword or a king’s spear, inevitable or not, death had nothing on them. 

They feared it more than anything.


End file.
